You Are Mine, As I Am Yours
by xInsanityxOfxLove
Summary: GaaraxO.C. oneshot


This poor boy… What he has had to go through. Gaara has spilled his entire life story to me, me… We're sitting on the roof tops gazing up at the stars. It's beautiful tonight with a full moon and a nice breeze. Gaara had…a very messed up childhood. So many painful moments… I can't blame him for falling apart. But he has me now and I will do whatever I can to protect him. I want to be by him forever. He turned his head to stare at me, gauge my reaction. His messy, vibrant red hair was blowing in the wind tangling up around his face. He looked emotionless as usual, his gorgeous green eyes wide. I just smiled at him and reached out my hand to caress his face.

He flinched not accustomed to being touched but didn't move my hand away. After a few seconds he closed his eyes and pressed my hand closer to his face. "So warm…I can feel your heartbeat," he whispered quietly. I just looked at him again. This was the first time he had ever been touched in a loving way. And I was proud to be that person. I cared about him so much. The sand village is my home. I was born here, went to the academy here, and presently live here. The wind blew blowing sand up into the air. It swirled around falling back down on the ground.

I remembered the Chuunin exam. Gaara had transformed. It was horrible but I am still so thankful, that boy, Naruto saved him. Gaara changed after that. He always acknowledged me but after that encounter he opened up. He would say hello and we gradually became friends. But I was the one who fell first. I could never tell what he thought of me. It drove me nuts. His sister, Temari, would always give me sly glances and make assumptions but we both brushed them off. It didn't matter. We were together and trusted each other.

I was also the first person he ever gave his trust too… One day we were walking and he just stopped and looked at me. "I trust you," he said calmly. I was a little confused but dropped it.

"Rin?" he interrupted. I pulled out of my thoughts and looked at him. He didn't say anything just kept staring at me. Realizing my hand was still on his cheek I blushed and placed my hand back on the roof. Noticing my cheeks were red, his eyes scrutinized me curiously. I just laughed.

"It's called blushing. You do it when you're embarrassed," I said. His face didn't portray any emotion but I could tell he understood. You also blush when you like someone, I said mentally. He didn't need to know that though…

I shivered a little. It was getting cold. He noticed and gave me his blanket he brought up for me. I smiled graciously and took it wrapping it around my small shoulders.

It remained silent for a few minutes until Gaara spoke. "Why…have you stayed with me throughout the years?" he questioned. I pondered that for a moment. I guess I'll take a chance.

"I…care about you Gaara." I stated boldly. He tensed a little shocked. "I always have and always will." His gaze studied me carefully. A little self-conscious I hid my flaming cheeks under the blanket.

With a sudden whoosh Gaara's arms wrapped around me encasing me in a warm hug. "Don't hide your face. I don't see it nearly enough." I gaped at him. Gaara? Saying these things? Yeah right, like he's romantic. Taking advantage of our position I snuggled up closer to him.

Man, is he warm. I sighed happily. Tonight was magical. We've never been this close before. He had always kept his distance from me. If things keep going the way they are maybe I'll do something even braver.

"I don't understand…these feelings. Its cold out but I feel warm inside. Just having you near me makes me happy like I could swell up with joy. I don't want this to end," he struggled to say a little desperate. I gasped. Is it feasible he feels the same way? What he just said could easily pass as confessing his love for me. I turned around staring at him.

I took a deep breath. "I know. I've felt like that for years… Everyday seeing you made me happy. I always longed for you to put your arms around me or let me get closer but you always pushed me away. For once, right now, I'm on cloud nine. Gaara…I love you! I always have and always will." For once he showed emotion. His mouth fell open and his hand grasped his chest where his heart should be.

One lonesome tear fell down his face. Lifting my finger I caught it before it hit the ground. What is he going to say I wondered? "Rin…there's no mistaken it. Aishiteru, I love you too." Being the emotional person I am I burst into tears.

Surprisingly he freaked out. "Nani? What did I say! Rin!" I just kept crying and pounced him so I was in a way sitting on him.

"I'm just so happy!!" I bawled. He blushed realizing our position but sat up pulling me close. His lips brushed against mine. Complete euphoria filled my body. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. Gaara…was kissing me. My hands tangled in his hair he pulled me closer, if that was even possible.

He nibbled my bottom lip and I opened my mouth in surprise. Using this to his advantage his tongue flicked around the outside of my mouth before entering. Our bodies were entwined and sand was floating around the air. We both pulled back literally gasping for breath. His whole face was shocked but he seemed pleased. His hair and clothes were all disheveled. I don't even want to know what I look like.

He looked at me and just laughed. I pouted. He looks just as crazy as I do! "Oh, don't pout. You're beautiful no matter what, so stop complaining," he chuckled.

Using his hand he wiped away the last of my tears and stood up. Brushing off my clothes I stood up as well grinning madly. He looked at me and grinned back. Once again he brought our faces together to kiss me one last time. Even though this kiss was softer it still gave me tons of butterflies.

Later that night he brought me to his house. Temari and Kankurou were in the living room watching the news. Temari stood up smirking slightly. "Now where were you too?" she asked with a hidden meaning implied.

"Business, nothing of importance," Gaara stated. Temari frowned and stamped her foot.

"Gosh Gaara, you're so boring," she whined. Kankurou stood up and went to his room without a word. Soon after Temari left with just a suggestive raise of the eyebrows for her goodbye. Gaara just scoffed and grabbed my hand leading me to his room.

I gawked at his beautiful room. His walls were painted a deep red and there was gorgeous mahogany furniture to match. His bed had red 

blankets that matched the walls and a silk canopy draping over the top. He walked over to his bed and sat down implying he wants me to sit down. I walk over to him and place myself next to him. He slithers his arm around my waist and brings me close. I curl up next to his chest and he sighs contently. Soon after I fall asleep unaware he watches me the whole night memorizing my face.

The next morning I'm awoken to Temari and Kankurou yelling. "I knew it! I knew it!" she screamed. Gaara glared at them obviously annoyed. I sit up stretching and yawning like a cat.

Kankurou sits on Gaara's desk staring at as. Finally, he focuses his attention on Gaara. "So did you get any action last night?" My mouth falls open. Suddenly tendrils of sand come flowing in through the windows. Kankurou stands up and screams. "I was just kidding gosh Gaara!"

Gaara glares ferociously at him. "Never again," he warns. Temari just laughs and skips out of the room. Kankurou runs after her like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

We're both silent for a moment. "So?" he asks.

"I could definitely get used to this," I say.

A few years later I'm walking down the aisle in an enchanting, flowing white gown. I reach the steps and spot my soon-to-be smiling proudly. The priest says a few lines and the ceremony commences.

"I do."

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride," says the priest. Suddenly a wailing rings out from the crowd and citizens of Sunagakure. Gaara looks out into the distance and sees Sakura, Temari, Ino, and Hinata bawling their eyes out. Naruto catches his eye and smiles happily at him mouthing the words believe it. Turning his attention back to his bride he leans forward placing a romantic kiss on my mouth. I smile against his lips and the crowd goes wild cheering.

Once it is silent Gaara looks into my eyes very seriously.

"We have been through everything together. We've had good and bad times but I only remember the good. From this day on… You are mine and I am yours, until the day we die," he finishes lovingly.

"I now pronounce thee, man and wife," states the priest. Once more everyone claps.

From that day on life was wonderful. The village of Sunagakure prospered with Gaara as our leader. I now have two children who are grown up and living their dreams. But right now, on this day…

I am his and he is mine till the day we die.


End file.
